And Who Are You?
by gallifreyan.hats
Summary: [SPOILERS] A grieving Merlin mourns on a raging, storming Earth after Arthur's death. Then a sound, something as an engine, a whizzing sound, and a flashing light, in all of this mess of a forest. Who could expect a Doctor meeting Merlin, the famous wizard from the Arthurian legends?
1. Run (I)

**Hullo! Second story, first written world I've really enjoyed creating! I hope you all like it. Criticism is welcome C:**

* * *

Trees wavered under the wind, the sky boiling in the distress of heart. The sun, hidden behind the clouds; the trees, green in mid-summer. How do I describe a day full of grief, but beautiful with the magic intertwined down to the very virtual particles that tangled together to form this Earth?

A whizzing sound of an engine broke the constant thrumming of trees being thrown and rain beating down on the lush, green leaves of the forest by the Lake of Avalon. Birds fluttered quickly to their nests out of the sudden storm, and insects crawled under the rich layer of earth or inside trees.

A door creaked open, and a dark-haired young man heard it above all the other rowdy noises of the raging gods. He pulled his hands away from his face, revealing red, swollen eyes. Where was the sound coming from? he thought. Clad in brown breeches and an un-dyed wool shirt, the young man slowly got up from his spot under a tree at the edge of the forest. He turned his head to see a blue box with strange symbols on it, and a man in the doorway, looking back at him.

"Hullo!" The other man said enthusiastically, and clasped his hands together. He seemed to be dressed in strange apparel, with something like a bow around the collar of his shirt, with a multi-brown colored jacket over that. "Oh dear, well why are you out here? Get inside the TARDIS!" Without asking if the younger man wanted to or not, he pulled him into his blue box.

Having not yet turned around but still facing the doors, the young man stood there for a second, quite in shock. As soon as he recovered, he said,"Who are you?" and turned around. Then he saw it, something that was quite impossible. But then again, impossible was rubbish. What could ever be impossible? He could make the universe bend itself just to make tea or wash clothes, but this was totally something new. His mouth stood open in awe.

"I'm the Doctor! Just the Doctor. What year is it? Also, sorry for the bit of... bigger on the inside.. it's always the same reaction, but you'll get used to it after a while!" The Doctor paused for a moment and then decided to go check the year for himself since the younger man wouldn't respond. "Year 537.. Well, here I'll definitely.. no, I've already.." he muttered in an inaudible voice the rest of his sentence.

The young man finally recovered after observing the strange man called the Doctor. "..uh, my name is Merlin." He said it in a high voiced whisper,".. and some call me Emrys.."

"Hm? What's that? And just a second, we're going to go get River."

"I'm known as Merlin." He said in a bit louder, more confident voice after gathering his wits about himself. The engine started whirring again,"What is this?" Merlin looked anxious. He started to run toward the doors.

"Oh, god, don't open the doors!" Said too soon, for the doors were already open, Merlin hanging on for dear life on the outside of the blue box. The TARDIS's magnetic field had spread to protect him from the time vortex, draining its power. "Grab my hand!" Merlin grabbed the Doctor's forearm quickly and was pulled back inside the blue box. The white doors shut immediately. "No, no, no..."

"What was that!?" Merlin yelled,"And where are you taking me? What is this? tell me!"

"A time machine, which can also can travel anywhere you like in space." The Doctor smiled reassuringly. As the machine stopped whizzing, he went to get something on the stairs, near the back hallway. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space... and I've got to pick up—"

The doors were opened, and a woman of about 30 or so with unruly curls in her hair invited herself in. "Hello, sweetie."

"Riversong!" The Doctor said and smiled and ran up to hug her. He kissed her on the lips. He was still holding, apparently a gift, a strange object. River saw it and kept looking at it as the Doctor ended the rapid embrace. "Oh! Right, here is.. a growing t-a-r-d-i-s." He beamed with excitement.

"Well, where'd you get this?" River's eyes opened as she took the small thing into her hands.

"Let's just say I just happened to come across it." He winked at her.

River looked behind the Doctor,"And who's that?" She raised one eyebrow.

"He's—"

"I'm Merlin, and can I go outside now?" He looked angry.

Both the Doctor and Riversong said in unison,"No!"

"Most definitely not." The Doctor closed the doors.

"And what was that, right ouside? You do realize I've seen it already?"

"You've had enough shock for the day, Merlin, and no more. I'm taking you back." The Doctor nodded to Riversong for her okay, since it _was_ their wedding anniversary. He ran to the console and flipped a bunch of switches and off the TARDIS went! "Wooooah!"

River rushed up to hit the stabilize button,"Stabilizers, Doctor!" He hit the button before she did.

"Now, why would you do that? That takes all the fun out of it!"

Riversong looked at the date,"43rd century."

"Oh, gods. What does that mean? Wasn't I just in 537?" Merlin looked exasperated.

The Doctor smirked,"Well, it seems now that we're all probably going out for an adventure!" He clasped his hands together and said for good luck,"Fish fingers and custard!" and went out the doors, Merlin and River following.

River checked her watch,"Year 4400, and we're in.. at.. one of the stations on Mars, in the same Solar System."

"Who's all here? What does the.. thing say?" The Doctor inquired eagerly, getting closer to River to see the object on her wrist.

Merlin looked around in awe. "Wow.." he whispered under his breath.

The Doctor turned around as Riversong ran a scan with her device,"You," he pointed, narrowing his eyes and speaking in a low, calm voice,"you are strange. You're from the 500's AD, young, and not thinking this is magic? Are you not from Earth?"

"Of course I'm from Earth! And what are we doing on Mars.. Gaius told me about this heavenly body, as it glows in the night sky at certain times, every couple of decades.. And here I am, standing on it! And I'm a warlock, but what are you? Are _you_ from Earth?"

"Heh." The Doctor smiled, and turned back around and whispered to Riversong,"I think he's Merlin, court wizard to King Arthur.. You know the legend from Earth? The year goes right along with it too! We picked up a Merlin right after Arthur's death! Ha!"

"You know I can hear you, Doctor." Merlin said, though the Doctor and River weren't paying any attention to him. "But how, how did you.. I'm not his court wizard! He didn't even know I was a sorcerer until he was near.. death.." His facial expression became forlorn; he was drawing back into himself.

Alarm bells went off. River stopped what she was doing and faced both Merlin and the Doctor,"Spoilers!"

"They've obviously found us! So what are we waiting here for?" Said Merlin, with an urgent expression on his face.

"What? No, we're not going anywhere, because we're waiting for them to find us." The Doctor pulled yet another strange object out of his coat pocket and turned it on; the object seemed to glow when he pressed a button. "Ah, here we are.. Just humans here."

Merlin ignored the object and pondered on curiously,"You seem to speak of them as if you're different." The Doctor stayed turned left to Merlin for a moment.

After putting his sonic screwdriver back into his pocket, he responded slowly and with much reluctance,"Well.. If you really want to know, I'm not from Earth. And I happen to be thirteen-hundred years old at this point.. Not sure, never certain with this running about of mine. I've been—"

Then a creaking sound, of something very large moving, echoed throughout the long dark hall in the Mars station. Footsteps were heard, resounding in every part of the enormous hall. Merlin became attentive to the noise and looked up; he proceeded to look at the group of armed persons across the long stretch of a certain type of metal.

"State your name, rank and intention." A determined, almost constant note rang throughtout the certain part of the station. The human in black suit seemed to have short, dark hair. She held a laser gun in her left hand, which was gloved.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and I've come to investigate..." He looked around for something obvious that required maintenance,"..or rather check on how you and the team are investigating." He quickly smiled and then reached in his tweed jacket to pull out a blank piece of paper inside one of the folds of a black wallet, which Merlin found a bit intriguing.

The woman took a closer view, slowly retracting the laser gun. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir." She saluted, and the Doctor saluted back with a grin. He began conversation with her as the whole group, with Merlin and Riversong following at the back of the party, moved to whence the Mars colonists came.

"What did the Doctor pull out? All I saw was a blank face of parchment." Merlin whispered to River, hopefully out of earshot to anyone else besides them.

"Phsychic paper, Merlin." River muttered, trying to avoid attention. One of the colonists in the same black suit as the lead lady looked back at the two and narrowed his eyes. Merlin caught his gaze and smiled at the man.

They had arrived at one of the many entrances to the main room. The Doctor gestured for the captain to open the doors; she pulled a lever on the wall beside the portal, triggering it to slide open. Merlin was still astonished by all of this.. He felt almost sick now, knowing he was far away from home and was still being dragged into all of this.

As soon as everyone entered, a button was pushed this time to close the doors which were covered in a certain order to give the impression of smaller doors. Merlin watched, curious of how it worked, as all the pieces fit together like pieces from a puzzle. Then his head started to swarm from all the shock, and he felt sick.. His vision had small red and black dots in it, flashing rapidly; he had had this happen to him before, on an adventure with Arthur...


	2. Headed for Destruction (II)

**omg I thought no one read my stories at all, but then three months later I come to read some fanfiction, and find that people liked my story? I would modify the last chapter but its "life" is gone now, because unfortunately I forgot about it. School is very busy, so you won't see a lot of chapters; the chapters will just come very slowly. Ummm and I will try to make these chapters a bit longer. I'm glad some you liked my last chapter c: (And every Saturday! yeeeee PETER CAPALDI is amaze)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BBC's Merlin or Doctor Who.**

Merlin had collapsed on the floor suddenly, to everyone's surprise. They just weren't paying much attention to the bloke until he actually, well,.. fainted. The Doctor rushed over to him.

"Oh, uhhh.. whoops, error on my part. Sorry, Merlin." The Timelord said quietly as he was bending down over the young man. He looked up at the people he was with,"Well, could someone help him, please?" His face was filled with concern.

* * *

A soft, glowing light woke Merlin from his long period of unconsciousness. He slowly lifted his eyelids and looking around without moving, still in a daze. After a few moments of recovery, the warlock sat up to observe the completely foreign room he was in. He rubbed his head, trying to recall how he got here..

"Oh.. gods.. I'm on Mars.. that's what he said." Merlin mulled about this topic for a while in his thoughts until the silent humming of machinery was interrupted. A door in the right corner of the room (from Merlin's perspective) opened to reveal the Doctor.

"Oh! You're awake, Merlin. Uhh, you had a bit of a panic attack with heightened stress levels and then you collapsed. Sorry I brought you on such a trip and so suddenly, too.." The Doctor bit his lip after briefly apologizing in an awkward tone. "How are you feeling?" He took out his sonic screwdriver to analyze how Merlin was doing.

"Uh-huh.. Who exactly are you again? Doctor.. who?" The warlock's memories were still a bit fuzzy.

The Doctor put the screwdriver back into his pocket. He looked around the room for certain items, collecting them and putting them together in a paper cup, found in the cupboard. The counters in the health room were white, as was the floor and, well, everything else. His boots squeaked as he rushed around.

"Here, drink this." The Doctor put the paper cup near Merlin's lips.

Merlin spit some up after swallowing a bit,"Ugh! What the hell is this?" He was fully awake now, the Doctor thought. Goal achieved.

"Stuff, mixed in with a bit of.. stuff." The Doctor replied with a tiny grin on his face. "How are you feeling _now_?"

Merlin felt feverish after he barfed a little; his face was as red as a red apple. "A bit sick, actually, if that wasn't clear. Hey, is there something to get this god-awful taste out of my mouth?" Merlin said sarcastically, then smacked in distaste. He tried to stand up, but sat quickly back down again as it was evident he was dizzy.

As soon as the Doctor was about to respond to that, the door slid open. River walked in, her combat boots making a slight 'clinking' sound on the floor. "Oh, hello." The Doctor greeted her.

"So how's he doing? And, Doctor, why did you even bring him? Who exactly is he?" River raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her hip. "Is he _the_ Merlin, or just a random lad named Merlin?

"Uhhh, he was sad.. and he was outside while there was a thunderstorm?" The Doctor had a hopeful expression on his face, hoping River would see that as a perfect excuse.

Merlin heard River and spoke at the same time as the Doctor,"Oi! I'm not a boy!"

"So you didn't even know who he was?" River asked this, though she meant it obviously more as a statement. Her tone said she was a bit disappointed by the Doctor's actions.

"Errr.."

Merlin tried, and successfully stood up from the sanitary-looking white seat like the ones you sit in at the dentists'. "Okay, so.. River, yeah? Can I call you that?"

"Sure, whatever."

"I'm Merlin, and I am King Arthur's manservant, or was..." His voice faltered when he mentioned Arthur. He recovered quickly, though, and immediately changed the topic about himself. "So who are you two?"

"Confidential." River looked at her husband and winked.

"No. Tell me. If you were someone's... secret, uh, agents, or something, why would you even drag me along in your... what did you call it," Merlin fumbled around in his mind for the acronym, while rubbing his hands along his face,"..a TARDIS? If you did, which you have, why not just tell me everything? I already know a lot, and you said I was on the planet Mars? That's impossible! How?" Merlin suddenly had a confused look on his face as he realized he wasn't on Earth. "How are we even here!?"

The Doctor sat down and indicated for Merlin to sit down on the chair beside him as well. "Sit down, because this will be quite a long story."

River seemed bored. "I'll just go tell the crew how you're coming along." She left the room, remembering the Doctor's life.. or only the parts he had told her of.

"River and I are Timelords. Well, she's part human, though; she was just conceived in the TARDIS. Long story. Our time-lines travel in opposite ways, making us meet in this.. awkward kind-of order thingy. Um, I'm from this planet called Gallifrey, which exploded and now it's gone. Yeah. So River and I are the last of our kind, and for some reason, we decided to fall in love. Well, she did, and I just kind of went along with it. Then, it happened to me. Yes, I am brother-in-law with my two best friends. Timey-wimey stuff."

Merlin laughed a little without really showing it. "Wow, okay."

The Doctor ignored him. "Anyway, bow ties are cool. And I am definitely mad. You might need that information someday." He adjusted his maroon-coloured bow tie.

"What, are we stuck here or something? And if we're not, then who says you can just swoop me off to some other planet? Where are you going to take me next? Venus?" Merlin stood up, fuming. "I would just _love_ it if you could just _please_ return me to Camelot! You know what, this is probably just a dream. A crazy dream. Non of this is even possible! Do you even have magic? No, you're not even human! How do you even look human!?" He realized that the Timelord might have magic that transformed himself into a human, but wouldn't alter his argument because he was so angry.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "We're not in a dream, I don't have magic, humans can't go to Venus because of its Greenhouse effect which makes it as hot as the fire you silly humans _cook_ with, AND SHUT UP." The Doctor got out of the chair while he was saying this, and pointed his finger at Merlin; but remained controlled more than Merlin. "Please. Let me explain genetics to you. See, there's this thing called evolution, where life forms adapt and then their DNA mutates. Now, see, this form was actually a _wonderful_ thing to happen, although I'm distinctly _not_ human because I have two hearts and a bypass respiratory system! _AND _I can survive in space and live _way_ longer than you. See, I'm one thousand and 300 freaking years old. And I want my fez!" The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a fez.

Merlin looked at him strangely. "Wha-?"

"My pockets are bigger on the inside too." The Doctor clearly expressed that he felt better now. He put the fez on and opened the door. When the alien gestured for Merlin to come along, but Merlin didn't move for a few seconds, he apologized. "Look, I'm sorry. Just come along; adventure is always great, and I'm used to these kinds of questions."

Merlin didn't look convinced.

"Look, I'm truly sorry. Just—"

Abruptly, the alarm in the structure went off. The door began to close, but the Doctor grabbed Merlin's hand and ran out before it locked. River and the others weren't there in this room, like the Timelord last knew.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked urgently, dismayed. "Where are the others!?"

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pressed a button, making a strange, green glowing light appear at the end of it. "What is that thing?" Merlin asked.

"Now's now the time, Merlin." The Doctor was in deep thought right now, observing exactly what the screwdriver told him. His eyebrows were furrowed, a slight frown on his face. Then, all the lights went out, and so did the alarm stop. A few seconds later the man finally broke a silence that seemed like forever. "Uhhh.." He slowly turned his head toward Merlin,"The whole structure is under lock down. Someone must have deliberately pressed a button in urgency, because when we suddenly appeared and came out from the TARDIS, only the alarm went off. Or, either, the power's been cut off. But why the alarm?" He pondered over this for a second.

"Someone got in and cut the power off?" Merlin suggested. He seemed to be over the fearfulness that used to occupy his emotions.

"Yes! Good thinking, Merlin." The Doctor praised the young man. "But now, what to do?"

"Uhh.." Merlin looked around, searching for something that stood out. Only the sun's light through air-tight windows lighted the large room, full of futuristic-looking architecture. "Doctor! What's that?" The warlock began to walk over towards an out of place red light.

The Doctor followed close by, then ran up to it to inspect it with his screwdriver. It was cube-shaped, and emitted a red beam of light that could only be spotted when seen from a certain point. "I think.. That this is a message, that travels by laser. Common, and lame! Lame way to communicate. They should communicate using fezzes! No, never mind, that's a rubbish way to talk, and very inefficient as well." He continued observing the cube. "Merlin, stay right here." The alien ran over to the other side of the structure, in the direction the beam of light was headed. He looked to the sky, his face unreadable."Is there a telescope in here? No. Why would there be?"

"What is it, Doctor? Do you need help? Can I leave this.. object?"

The Doctor replied with a yes. Merlin ran over to him. "Do you happen to have a telescope?"

"You mean like the thing they use to observe the heavens?"

"Yes! Like that."

"Well, no," Merlin said, and a look of disappointment came on to the Doctor's face,"but I have magic!" The warlock's eyes gleamed gold, and he searched ahead to where the usual naked eye, even a Timelord's, could not catch light.

"Do you see anything?" The Doctor finally seemed more optimistic, now that this wonderful wizard can actually see what might be going on out there.

Merlin's eyes were searching,"Um.. There's this strange object in the sky.. not a star, not twinkling, not round.. Seems past the red sky of Mars.. how do I even begin to describe it?" He was in awe.

The Doctor began to raise his hands to create a mental link between the two so he could see what Merlin was seeing. "Do you mind if I..?" He was a bit awkward about it, though Merlin responded confidently.

"No, go ahead." The contact lasted a few moments until the Doctor had made his observation. Merlin sat down on the metal floor, exhausted from the energy that it took from him to produce that magic.

"Oooh, we're running low on oxygen. You need to preserve your strength now. Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize, Doctor." Merlin was panting now.

"But it seems.. it's a battle-ship, headed for here, I believe. I think they're going to destroy any colonies on Mars." The Doctor looked worried, and rubbed his fingers together anxiously. "Now, what is this message relaying.." He ran over back to the cube and accumulated information by his screwdriver. "Expected." He turned to Merlin. "They're coming here first, and is planning to harvest the whole solar system for minerals, and sell all the billions of humans here as slaves."

Both Merlin and the Doctor had horrified expressions on their faces.


	3. The Beginning of the End (III)

**Hello, everyone! I have finally logged on to fanfiction.. I mean, I've been on here every now and then but never really checked up on my account. School and all has been hell! Anyway... I got two reviews that said something along the lines of: "Interesting, I like it, please continue the story." So, I'm going to start the story up again.**

Merlin was very distraught about this news. "If your device thingy can get that information in this time period, why would these strange people even use a simple beam like that? You can hack the message so simply." He waited for some kind of word from the Doctor. The Doctor did not respond to Merlin's question, for his mind was focused on how to find everyone else.

"Um.. ok.. this is bad, very bad. We need to get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor had a worried expression on his face. He continued to study the black box that sent out the beam of red light.

"We're not leaving the others, are we!?"

The Timelord seemed to be completely in deep thought.

"Doctor?"

"What?" He turned his head to Merlin and raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

"You said we were going back to the TARDIS; we're not leaving, are we?"

"No, of course not." The Doctor reassured with a sad smile. "But we need to get the others, using my TARDIS, to safety." His screwdriver whizzed about until it found the source of the sound waves from the TARDIS. "Here, I've got a lock on! Let's go, Merlin!"

The two began to run toward an airlock, where the TARDIS was inside; but they were soon stopped by the sudden appearance of a small battle group from a teleport beam.

The Doctor's eyes went wide. "Uhh.." He clasped his hands together. "Hi, we're just passing travelers who happened to come across a certain adventure-y thing where WE'RE-ABOUT-TO-DIE-I-THINK. RUN!"

"GET THEM!" Some of the soldiers in the group got ready to shoot.

Merlin attempted to move, but was quickly bound by one of the blue-clad army soldiers.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks as he realized that they might shoot Merlin if he tried to escape.

"Doctor,—" Merlin began, but was cut short by a warning jab in the back by the butt of his capturer. "Shut up and keep still."

The leader of the squad gestured to the Doctor, "You. Don't move or try to escape." He then looked back at his squadron, "You, see if he has any weapons."

The Doctor grimaced and put his hands up as he was patted down. The soldier took his sonic screwdriver ("Be careful with that!"), found a barbie doll, a fez ("No, please, I need that!"), a pack of rubber bands, a ball of yarn, a pair of aviators, and a steampunk-looking laptop.

The Doctor looked at the faces of everyone, even Merlin. "Bigger on the inside."

The leader was so done. "Shoot him."

**Yeah, this is a short chapter, but I think the cliffhanger is marvelous so I ended it right there. I'll try to update again soon! It's getting exciting! Also, it's spring break for me so I should definitely be able to get out another chapter this week. And it will be longer, so yay!**


	4. The Woman Who Lived (IV)

**Amazing. This is so amazing. At first, I hated this story, but I think it's actually developing into something I really like! And I hope you guys like it too! :D**

The entire squad shot their guns all at once, the high-pitched sound of bullets ricocheting off the walls of the tall-ceilinged, metal room. There was smoke everywhere from the abundance of bullet casings falling out of the firearms.

Merlin's eyes were wide, shock absorbing his very soul. While the smoke continued to clear, he recovered and prepared to use magic to get out of this. Since the soldiers were still looking for the body of the Doctor, he thought this would be the ideal moment to escape.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold as he whispered, "_Swefe nu_." The entire squadron slipped into a deep sleep. He quickly uncuffed his hands, "_Unspanne þás mægþ_."

Coughing, eyes burning, Merlin reached his hands out through the smoke, trying to find the Doctor's body, but he couldn't. For a second, Merlin panicked, his heart beating out of his chest. He yelled with urgency to himself, "Where are you? Please, please, _please_ don't be dead! Please be here!" After a few moments of searching the floor with his hands, the smoke cleared enough for him to see the outline of the Doctor's hair. It was glowing with a gold color.

"Doctor!?" Merlin asked urgently, with a bit of worry in his voice. Why was the Doctor glowing? He decided he didn't have time for this, and they had to get out before the invading squadron woke up. Merlin picked up the Doctor and rushed him to the nearest door, just behind the sleeping soldiers, stepping over them.

xxx

The Doctor opened his eyes drowsily, the light seemingly blinding. "Wha... What happened?" He looked down at his coat jacket, riddled with holes; then unbuttoned his shirt to find that there were no holes. Great, his amazing tweed coat was ruined. He'd have to get a new one. He slumped back against the metal wall in the small airlock. "Oh god.."

Merlin heard the Doctor waking up and rushed over to him, "My gods, are you okay? You got shot.. apparently." Merlin studied the holes that were in the Doctor's coat and shirt, but there wasn't a scratch on his body. "What?"

"Regeneration energy." The Doctor muttered, still weak.

"I don't understand."

The Doctor got up, Merlin helping him at first. "No, no, I'm okay now, I promise..." Still in a daze, he hastily got out the key to the TARDIS and unlocked the door. "Now, get inside."

"We're not leaving Riversong and the others to die, are we?" Merlin asked again, just to make sure. His face was contorted in worry.

The Doctor studied Merlin for a second before saying with complete confidence, "I've got a screwdriver, a wizard, and myself, who wouldn't dare let anyone die if he could stop it." He seemed to be recovered a bit more now. "Now, are we going to save this planet and its inhabitants or what?"

Merlin gave a half-hearted grin and walked into the TARDIS, the Doctor following. They dematerialized.

xxx

"Now, I said I was regenerating or something like that, but in reality I only have enough artron energy to recover. You see, I'm on my last body, no energy left now." The Doctor was fumbling around with the controls and coordinates on the control panel. He stopped for a second, looking at a frightened Merlin who was sitting on a chair. His face was completely serious when he said, "If I die, find River and get her to take you home." He began typing and looking at his computer on the console. His eyes were downcast as he started talking to himself under his breath. "Yeah, that's fixed, supposed to happen, but.." He became louder as the TARDIS landed and he checked a few things before he ran out the doors. "Timey wimey wibbly wobbly."

The Doctor's happy-go-lucky attitude diminished as he saw that Merlin was still not okay with what was happening. He walked to him and sat down beside him. "Hey, are you okay? Because if you're not, that's okay too."

Merlin replied after a few moments, "I want to go home."

The Doctor was concerned. "I know. I'll take you back home as soon as I can." He stood up and put out his hand for Merlin to take. "But right now, we've got to save the human race."

Merlin smiled and took his hand, and together they ran.

xxx

The TARDIS doors creaking as they were closed, the Doctor stepped out and reached in his coat pocket for his sonic screwdriver. The device whizzing, he analyzed the place, looking for any life forms. "Bingo.. Come on, Merlin!" The warlock and the Timelord ran.

Merlin stopped after about 5 yards. The metal chamber had pipes all over the place, emitting some kind of gas that flooded the yellowish-red room. It wasn't toxic, thankfully. But hidden behind an array of pipes was a pile of something.. or someone, clothed in black. Merlin had noticed this. "Uhh, Doctor.. Doctor!" He yelled his name.

"What is it Merlin, are you coming or what? We've got no time to lose!" The Doctor walked back to Merlin. Merlin pointed at the clump of black behind the pipes, and the Doctor finally noticed. "Oh.. OH!" He climbed in between two pipes to get to the person laying on the dirty yellow floor. He used his sonic screwdriver to examine the current state of the person. After this, he rubbed his worried face with his hands.

Merlin went between the two pipes that split him from the Doctor and the injured person. "What is it? Are they okay?"

"No.. it's just.." The Doctor didn't want to think about another dead person.. and he blamed it on himself.

"Maybe I can help." Merlin prepared to use his healing magic, though he didn't practice healing of major injuries much.

"No, I don't think you can.." The Doctor was distraught.

"Maybe if you told me what the problem was, I could help. You're a physician, aren't you? Well, I am, too. Doesn't it say somewhere in the history books that I was taught by Gaius?"

The Doctor looked up at him, then used his sonic screwdriver again, doing something unknown to Merlin.

"Well?" Merlin asked again.

The Doctor was re-evaluating what he had inspected before with his sonic screwdriver. The injured person was actually a woman with boyshort, dark brown hair, although her hair and the rest of her body was covered in sticky blood. There was a knife slash across her stomach, her black leather uniform torn. She was part of this Mars station. "The heart has collapsed, but there's still hope. And there's internal bleeding, and her lungs have collapsed as well." He looked at Merlin with sad eyes.

"Okay, then." Merlin placed his hands over the woman's injured areas and attempted to heal them. "_Bebiede þe arisan áblinnan._"

After a few seconds, the Doctor scanned her again with his screwdriver. He shook his head.

So Merlin tried again, this time using a different spell. "_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!_" The woman took a gasp of air, her heart rebooted and now able to breath correctly. "Is she still bleeding inside?"

The Doctor soniced the woman. "No, she's good!" He exclaimed with a happy grin. He looked at the woman, "You okay?"

The woman rubbed her head, still recovering from the trauma and pain. "Ow!" She had touched a sore spot on her neck. "No, no.. not really."

"What's your name?" Merlin asked, trying to hide his fatigue caused from the healing spell just cast.

"Sarah.. Sarah, yeah that's my name." She got up and with the help of the Doctor, went in between the pipes and on toward the nearest exit with Merlin following behind.

"Okay, okay, you're going to be fine." The Doctor supported Sarah as they walked slowly. "What happened here?"

"They.. They took all of them, up there.. in orbit.." Sarah was not able to think properly yet, as she had not come exactly to her senses after waking up.

"Who took all of them?" The Doctor inquired her further.

"The.. the rebels.. yeah.." Sarah replied, still in a daze. She walked clumsily.

"Is there some kind of teleport in here?" He looked around the room.

Merlin saw something that said "Travel." The metal letters on the system by the wall were rusty, as was the entire computer. "Hey, Doctor, I think I found something." He almost tripped over a wire on the floor because of the spell he cast. But he recovered from the fall.

The Doctor and Sarah went over to the teleporting computer. Sarah leaned against the wall by Merlin as the Doctor tried to find the coordinates of the enemy spaceship in orbit. Once he found them, he began to reprogram the computer so it would teleport them there.

"Alright. I've no idea what's going to happen, but whatever you do, do _not_ follow me! Merlin.. wait with Sarah here and get back to the TARDIS. Don't worry about me, I'll be fi—" The Doctor pressed a button that teleported him. He had a reassuring sound to his voice as the pad he was standing on made a weird, blueish light and beamed him up.

Merlin was taken by surprise. "Wait, Doctor!" Helplessly, he looked back at Sarah. "I hope he doesn't get himself into too much trouble."

xxx

The Doctor observed his surroundings. He was in a white, very futuristic looking spaceship. He had landed in the middle of a circular room that had doors on every corner.

There was a box of old stuff and clothes by one of the doors, for a reason unknown. Well, the Doctor always loved it when he didn't know. He searched through the box for any cool items, when he came across a maroon fez. "Aha!" He put it on his head proudly and grinned wildly to himself.

Suddenly, a door opened directly behind him to reveal a black clad "rebel" who then proceeded to press an alarm button by the sliding door. Then he took out his laser gun as all the other doors slid open to reveal humanoid robots with armor and firearms, some of them with traditional bullets and some with lasers.

"Oh dear.." The Doctor put his hands up. "Is this all because I took your fez? Look, I'm really sorry, I'll just, er, put it back.. Then we can be friends!" He gave a friendly grin, then as he realized it wasn't having the effect he wanted, he said, "That's not going to work, is it?"

**Yay! I might actually get several chapters out this week, since my creative juices are flowing right now. Also I thought I'd add just a bit of humor at the end, because throughout almost the whole story so far you've only seen a serious Doctor.**


End file.
